


The Shape's Bride

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You are a Michael Myers fangirl
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The Shape's Bride

You walked down the streets of Haddonfield on Halloween night, your heart racing. If any other person were in your position, their heart would be doing double time for an entirely different reason. But you weren’t like most people. And racing wasn’t quite the right word for what your heart was doing. It was fluttering. 

Michael Myers would be out here tonight, you knew it in your gut. You knew him. His patterns, what it was that he did every single time he got free. Kill, and kill here in particular. You wanted to meet him, officially. In your mind you had already met him a least a million times.

What would it be like, to actually be in his presence? Amazing, probably. Oh, you had so much to say and do with him, you wouldn’t even know where to start. 

You continued walking down the street, touching your necklace. It was made out of resin and newspaper clippings of stories about Michael Myers. You’d actually had to can the newspaper onto your computer to make the pictures and words small enough to fit onto a necklace. This wasn’t the only bit of jewelry you had with this theme, but it was the one you were the most proud of. 

The night stretched on, but there were no screams aside from tvs in people’s houses, no havoc except for teenagers playing pranks. You kept walking, nervousness settling in your gut as you began to worry that maybe he wouldn’t be here tonight. 

Shaking your head, you pushed the thought to the back of your mind. If he was going to be anywhere, it was going to be here. You started walking towards his old home, the only house without decorations or lights on in the windows. It was still standing proudly, and still abandoned. 

Walking up the shabby steps, you opened up the front door, delighted to find that it swung open easily, no lock on the door. You stepped inside, looking around the old home. It looked exactly like the pictures you’d seen, even if it was a little more run down now. The floorboards creaked as you walked around, the excitement you were feeling at the beginning of the night returning now that you were in Michael’s home. 

As you explored, you heard a heavier creaking from somewhere in the house. Your eyes widened as you stilled, listening harder for the sound. It was unmistakable. It was the sound of footsteps, and they were getting closer.

Your excitement bubbled in your chest, a grin spreading across your face. You’d pictured this so many times, but what you didn’t account for was how overjoyed you’d be feeling right now.

You ran towards the footsteps, rounding a corner and crashing into the man you’d been in love with for you didn’t know how long. 

Michael grunted at the feeling of something crashing into his chest, looking down to see you grinning up at him. Your arms wrapped around his waist, your smile only widening when you saw that it really was him.

“Michael!” You buried your face in his chest, bouncing on the balls of your feet.

He stared down at you, raising his knife to stab you in the back, seeing as you were leaving yourself so open to him. 

“I love you!” You smiled up at him sweetly, your necklace pressed between your chests. 

That was what finally gave Michael pause. His knife’s tip hovered an inch from your back. That was one thing he had never heard before. Slowly, he lowered the knife, allowing you to hold onto him as he figured out what was happening. 

You seemed to know who he was, but you weren’t scared. He tilted his head, watching you with your arms wrapped around him. You were a curious little thing. 

Finally you pulled away, the smile still wide on your face. “I missed you so much!”

Very curious.


End file.
